


One Lump, or Two?

by martialartist816



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: A Valentine's Day story.





	

_In the Morning_

Ciel grumbled and burrowed himself under the sheets when the morning light hit his face. Sebastian stood near the window, wearing his butler uniform and ever-present simple smile. Curtains drawn back, he wheeled the master’s tea cart closer to the bed and poured a cup of the steaming drink for him. The air outside was cold, the February wind knocking on Ciel’s window. But inside was warm, and the earl refused to come out of his cocoon.

“This morning’s tea is an earthy green. A hint of blueberry will help keep the flu away,” Sebastian spoke as he held out the cup.

Ciel made no move to grab it, and his voice came out muffled from the sheets he still hid under.

“For the tenth time, I’m not getting sick.”

“If you say so.” Sebastian chuckled lightly. “Your breakfast today is a ham hash with slices of orange on the side. The vitamin C will help—" 

“‘Help keep the flu away’,” Ciel finished for him, finally emerging and sitting up in bed, blinking sleepily in the sunlight. “Yes, yes, you’ve said that already.”

He held the teacup with both hands, blowing over the surface to cool it down before taking a long sip. His eyes closed as he savored the aroma and the taste on his tongue.

“How much sugar did you add to this?” Ciel asked, glancing up to his butler with a slight pout.

“One lump, my lord.” Sebastian arranged the master’s plate as he spoke.

“Add another. It isn’t sweet enough.” Ciel held out the cup with a disapproving frown, and Sebastian took it with his polite smile. He set the cup back on the cart and opened the sugar container. The delicate silver tongs hovered above the mound of sugar, Sebastian pausing.

“If you want two cubes, why not indulge yourself and have three?”

“That’s an unreasonable amount,” Ciel stated, but still, he did not say no. Sebastian’s smile grew by a fraction, and he dumped two extra cubes into the tea. He used a dainty spoon to stir the ingredients together, dissolving the lumps.

“I’m sure your sweet tooth will thank me.” He handed the cup back, and Ciel finished it off without complaint. 

After breakfast, Ciel slipped from his bed and padded barefoot to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Sebastian stayed behind, gathering up the dirty dishes and choosing an outfit for the master. When Ciel returned, smelling of mint, he sat on the edge of the bed and let his feet dangle toward the floor. 

Sebastian knelt in front of him, the same as every day, an unhurriedly unbuttoned Ciel’s nightshirt. The boy shivered when the cool air met his bare skin, so Sebastian ran his gloved hands up and down Ciel’s arms to combat the goosebumps. The outfit Sebastian picked was one of Ciel’s more casual ensembles: dark red shorts and a matching, comfortable sport coat. He had no guests visiting today, nor did he have to go out to town. His schedule consisted completely of finishing paperwork and keeping his fingers and toes warm. 

Their morning ritual ended with Sebastian fastening the two rows of little black buttons that ran down the breast of Ciel’s coat. He added the finishing touch with a small black tie around his neck, and Ciel hopped off the bed to stand on his feet.

“I think you forgot something,” he pointed out, glancing down at the floor and wiggling his still bare toes.

“You’re absolutely right, my lord,” Sebastian responded, getting up to retrieve the stockings and shoes from Ciel’s wardrobe.

He knelt again, bending one knee and patting it with his palm. Ciel lifted his leg and rested his foot where Sebastian indicated. With precision and grace, Sebastian’s right hand held the boy’s ankle as the left slipped on the stocking. He repeated the motion on the other foot, but this time the demon stopped briefly to kiss the inside of Ciel’s knee. The master frowned, more confused than angry, but said nothing about it. Both shoes on now, the only skin left exposed on Ciel’s body was the space between his stockings and the bottom of his shorts. If he ordered Sebastian to nurse a fire in every room of the house, he wouldn’t feel the chill from outside.

_In the Afternoon_

The large window in Ciel’s office allowed sunbeams to pour in. It warmed his back, and he could watch his shadow grow taller and taller over the desk as the sun made its descent toward the horizon. The lunch Sebastian had given him made him sleepy, and the ambient golden light didn’t help. Paperwork seemed all the more boring to him now, and he glanced at the clock to see if it was time for a break yet. Maybe he could tell Sebastian to walk him around the house so he could stretch his legs.

As always, Sebastian knocked on the door right when Ciel started thinking about him. Did the demon have mind reading powers? Not waiting for permission, Sebastian stepped into the office and softly closed the door behind him. Ciel glanced up when he neared the desk, just then noticing the large bouquet of flowers in his arms.

“What the bloody hell is that for?” Ciel demanded, eyebrows pulling together. He set his pen down, lowering his hands under the desk to rub the cramp in his palm.

“My lord should expect gifts like this from the ones who love him most today.” Sebastian set the elegant arrangement of red roses and white daises on the desk, also producing a small box wrapped in red paper from his pocket. “It is Valentine’s Day, after all.”

Ciel, at a loss from this display of affection, blushed furiously. “And you think this is an appropriate measure to take with me being your master?” Sebastian? Loves him? He didn’t think demons were capable of such emotions. Still, he couldn’t ignore his chest growing tight in what he would describe as happiness. He didn’t want Sebastian to see that, though, so he kept the frown on his face.

Sebastian chuckled in his throat, raising a few fingers to cover his lips. He always did that when he made fun of Ciel, which caused him to blush even more. “You get ahead of yourself, my lord. These gifts were sent by Lady Elizabeth.”

Ciel’s façade fell, and he lowered his eyes to the desk, shoulders drooping. Disappointment, he decided, could _not_ be what he felt after hearing those words. It was ridiculous.

The demon turned to the tea cart Ciel hadn’t noticed before, too distracted by the flowers. Sebastian prepared a cup of strong-smelling tea, probably something to help keep him awake until his work was done. Like in the morning, he dropped one lump of sugar in and stirred the liquid around. And again, like in the morning, Ciel growled and said “two.”

With an eyebrow quirked devilishly, Sebastian deliberately added two more lumps of sugar.

“That wasn’t what I meant, you demon,” Ciel begrudgingly took the cup and sipped at it. He secretly didn’t mind the extra sweetness, but he didn’t want Sebastian thinking he was childish for wanting it.

“You must be more specific next time,” Sebastian offered, not sounding sorry at all.

“Tend to the fire,” he ordered, wanting Sebastian’s eyes off of him.

Sebastian gave a small bow and crouched before the hearth, using a prod to coax the flames higher. Using tools like that was just for show. Ciel had seen firsthand what Sebastian could do with fire, however the boy was grateful that he went through formalities like that. Even when it was just the two of them.

Turning his attention to the flowers and the little box, Ciel reached out for it. After untying the ribbon that held it closed and lifting the lid, he found a hand-written note and a few gourmet chocolates inside. He popped one into his mouth as he read:

            _My dearest Ciel, I am so sorry to leave you alone this Valentine’s Day, but I promise to visit you before the week is out. I hope you like the daisies I added to the roses. They’re from my mother’s garden. I know red roses are supposed to say something like “I love you.” I’m not sure what the daisies mean, but they were so cute, I couldn’t resist picking some and sending them to you! I’ll see you soon. Love, Lizzy._

Ciel couldn’t bring himself to miss her, even on Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t an important enough holiday to concern himself with. But the chocolates were delicious, and Ciel made himself a note to send her a thank you card later. He’d probably have to send back some flowers and a gift too should he avoid seeming insensitive.

“Sebastian,” Ciel murmured, sounding tired. The demon appeared next to the desk a moment later. “Go out to the garden and pick some daisies. I’m sending them to Elizabeth.”

Sebastian put a hand over his heart in a sign of compliance. “No roses, my lord?”

“No. No roses.”

_In the Evening_

Sebastian made the bath water extra warm, and Ciel took his time sliding into the tub. It relaxed his muscles immediately, and the master let out a contented sigh. He took in a deep breath through his nose and dragged his fingers through the water. It felt like silk around his skin. Sebastian must’ve added oils to the water.

“What scent is this…?” he asked with mild interest He lifted a hand to his nose, sniffing his wrist to try and pinpoint where he smelled it before.

“Rose scented, to fit with today’s theme.” Sebastian had removed his white gloves in favor of light blue latex ones, and he dipped his hands into the water to begin washing Ciel’s back.

“You and your strange aesthetics,” Ciel mused, relaxing even further under Sebastian’s touch. After a moment of silence between them, the master spoke again. “Remove those gloves. I don’t like their texture.”

“Do you mind my bare hands?” Sebastian pulled his hands away, waiting to make sure Ciel was alright with it.

“Go on,” Ciel said. 

Sebastian obliged and tossed the latex gloves into the wastebasket, then returned to massaging soap onto Ciel’s slender back. The difference was magnificent. The rose oils interacted with Sebastian’s skin in the most wonderful way, allowing his palms to slide over Ciel without resistance. Without really meaning to, he hummed. 

By the time his entire body had been cleaned, Sebastian had massaged him into the most pliable, sleep-like state. The demon lifted him from the water, allowing the boy to lean heavily against his shoulder as he was dried off and dressed. Sebastian didn’t bother putting his white gloves back on.

In the bedroom, Sebastian brought him freshly brewed tea. He poured the cup and automatically added three lumps up sugar. Maybe it would give the boy sweet dreams for once. Ciel watched him, eyes following the movements of his hands.

“Why this game with the number of sugar cubes in my tea today?” he asked, nearly demanding. Sebastian handed him the cup, and he drank it in petite sips.

“The Italians are very superstitious people. They pay attention to numbers quite often. Like flowers, each number has a different meaning,” Sebastian explained, holding back the blanket for Ciel to slide into bed, the cup balancing in one hand so he wouldn’t spill. “One is supposed to mean wealth, or fortune. Two for the devil’s horns.” Ciel rolled his eyes at that. “And three for love.”

“What nonsense,” Ciel mumbled behind his cup. His mind lingered on the way Sebastian said the word _love._

Back in bed, Ciel could pretend it wasn’t freezing outside. He felt warm and clean, heavy and happy under the covers with the soft glow of the fire in the corner of the room. He glanced up at his butler when he took the teacup away, then focused past his head where his tall shadow flickered against the wall.

“Did you ever have a Valentine, Sebastian?” he asked lazily, fighting off a yawn.

“I never quite enjoyed human holidays, particularly ones named after saints,” the demon answered truthfully, a warm smile on his lips. “But I do have one this year, if he would like to accept.”

Ciel’s mismatched eyes flitted back to Sebastian’s maroon ones. He didn’t have to ask who, and his only reaction was the subtle coloring in his cheeks. 

Sebastian knelt next to the bed, a hand over his heart. “My lord, I come to you with the purest of intentions. There is no one in this world or the next whom I feel such a devotion to. I harbor the utmost affections for you.”

“You’re growing soft on me, Sebastian.” Then, gently, “I accept.” 

The devil flashed a grin and stood. His hand lowered to Ciel’s forehead, fingers tenderly brushing his hair away from his face. Ciel tilted his head, almost trying to hide his face under the sheets again, but the duvet covered just up to his chin. 

He looked up when he heard the rustling of Sebastian’s uniform. His butler drew closer, bending down to bring their faces near. Ciel closed his eyes before lips touched his own. Sebastian kissed him softly, just enough to let him feel it. He didn’t move, and Ciel wanted him to stay like that forever. Their kiss was sweet, as sweet as the sugar in his tea, as innocent as the white daisies Elizabeth had sent him. And it was perfect.

Sebastian pulled away after a few long moments, their lips making a quiet pecking sound that brought a blush to Ciel’s cheeks. The butler stood straight and, with the flamboyant flourish he was famous for, pulled a single black rose out of thin air. He left it on the bedside table.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my lord.” He blew out the candelabra, leaving the fire to dwindle down in the hearth.

**Author's Note:**

> Red roses- love and passion  
> English daisies- innocence  
> Black roses- most commonly death, but also the beginning of something new


End file.
